


Her story

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: I went to a writing workshop recently, and I used the exercises in that workshop to try and get to know my elf paladin, Aliah, a bit better.I know her backstory, now I want to know who her backstory made her into.These are all rough things I wrote in around 30 minutes, so they're not the most polished but I thought it'd be interesting to put out and see others reactions to my word vomit.





	1. Sincerely, Aliah.

If you really knew me, I’m not sure if you’d want to. I’m not that fun to be around if I’m completely honest, I don’t drink, and I’m not a small talk person. I get straight to the point, why beat around the bush about it? I don’t see the point in small talk, why talk about the weather when we can be getting shit done? Honestly I only care for small talk when there’s a point. I want to hear updates on my sister’s lives, I want to know how business is running. I don’t care about some random tavern goer and their woes.  
If you really got to know me I’d also really know you, I’m a reader, of literature and people. I’ll read right through you if I so desire. If you don’t like that, you shouldn’t be my friend. If you still want to be my friend I do grant you one thing. I will protect your secrets with my life, I’m not a gossip, it’s none of my business what demons you might be facing, I just happen to know you're facing them. And you can trust me, no one else will know.  
You may want me around, after all I’m good at my job, but you don’t truly want me. You want my skills. And I don’t take to being taken advantage of nicely. I will protect the people who truly need it, call me Robin Hood if you will. I won’t let the powerful take advantage of the powerless, I don’t want anyone else to go through that hopeless fight.  
Why am I even still writing this? This is stupid, a waste of my damn time.


	2. Escape

She cowered underneath the table, having turned it on it’s side and pushed it up against the wall to provide a little more cover. It’s funny how whenever these things happen in the moment you think how did it come to this? But looking back you can only see the signs pointing to it.  
She pressed up against the back of the table, wrapping her arms tight around Iliana and Mira, the three of them clutching to each other as the screaming became louder.  
Aliah mumbled softly to Mira, trying to get her to control her breathing, while feeling Iliana’s heart pounding against her body. Even she had to admit that this fight was lasting longer then the others, and over something as simple as dinner no less.  
Her parent’s arguing wasn’t even coherent anymore, especially as the ceramic breaking against the wall made it difficult to understand the words being yelled.  
Aliah’s mouth was starting to go dry, making it harder to comfort the two younger girls before her.  
They couldn’t stay there for much longer, she knew eventually her father would change the target of his rage over from his wife to his daughters.  
If only Falen hadn’t left, maybe he would’ve been able to try and tame the beast in their house.  
She glanced around frantically, trying to spot some sort of clear path to the door.  
“Ok, both of you follow me, Be as quiet as possible.” Aliah whispered to her sisters, both nodded in reply. Aliah hated seeing her sisters tear ridden faces looking so hopeless.  
She crawled to the edge of the table, narrowly being hit by a flying cup, and quickly hid behind the couch, motioning for Iliana and Mira to follow her. They crept their way behind the couch until they were right next to the curtain that separated their house from the shop. They ducked through and hid behind the counter, the door right in front of them, so close to freedom.  
“Ok, when we’re close enough to the door I’m going to open it and both of you run. As fast as you can, and go to Ms.Flocus’s house, understand?” Aliah instructed.  
“B-but what about the bell?” Mira stammered, trying her best not to cry.  
“That’s why we run. Ready?”  
Again, they nodded. Aliah tiptoed to the door, after checking to make sure her sisters were behind her, burst it open and ran right after both of them, the wind from the night blasting right over her father’s screams to come back.  
They had fled for now, and could only hope that once they returned their father was out drinking, or passed out on the couch and would forget to punish his three escapees for their sins.  
“Aliah!” She snapped back to the present only to feel a hand on her shoulder and Markov’s eyes looking into hers with concern. “Are you ok?” He asked.  
She looked back to the cup of alcohol that had brought the memory back into her mind, having already been half drained by Tarenmarkathus.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just tired.”


	3. Toys

“Why the hell do you have a toy set in your bag?” Yu’s question sent a shiver down her back, she turned around and immediately snatched her bag from his grasp.  
“Why the hell were you looking in my bag?!” She retorted.   
“That doesn’t matter, why do you have kids toys in there?” He argued. She could feel the rest of the groups gaze on her, silently asking the same thing.  
“If Aliah doesn’t want to talk about that you can’t force her to.” Tarenmarkathus stated, glaring at Yu.   
“You guys gotta admit that that is weird though.” Yu complained.   
“Yes but it is none of our business.” Markov added, curiosity clear in his eyes even as his mouth denied it.  
“They belonged to my brother now can we please move on.” Aliah explained, really hoping to avoid further prodding. Of course Yu, always a dumbass, didn’t pick up on her hesitation.  
“Why do you have toys from your brother? He doesn’t need them anymore, you could just throw them away it’s taking up space in your-“   
She cut him off, “If you even try to get rid of these I promise I will personally fry you like a turkey on thanksgiving.” She growled, clutching the items closer to her chest.  
“Alright alright, damn. I’m just trying to give you more space in your bag.” Yu replied, holding his hands up to show how he meant no harm.   
An awkward silence fell over the group as Aliah put the toys away, she sighed, she did at least owe them an explanation.   
“These belonged to my eldest brother, he died when I was still young. I keep these to remember him by.” She muttered, the awkward silence only growing thicker.   
“I’m sorry.” Ursa said, placing a hand on Aliah’s shoulder.   
“Yeah, that, really sucks.” Markov mumbled.  
“It’s fine, don’t let me ruin the conversation.” Aliah replied, placing her bag on the ground and happily adding to the new topic of conversation.


End file.
